


Library

by vixen_smut_hut



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Library Sex, Loud Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Surprise Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 02:02:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20368822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixen_smut_hut/pseuds/vixen_smut_hut
Summary: You work as the school librarian at Beacon Academy. After telling kids to be quiet all day, your lover decides to make you break your own rule.





	Library

**Author's Note:**

> There's no excuse for this other than I wanted to give Oobleck the appreciation he deserves~

You were working late in the library, again. And you were the only one there, again. It's not that you hated your job. In fact you loved it. But the students just had no respect some days. You had actually just washed your hands in the restroom after scraping gum from under the tables when you remembered you still had books that needed relabeling. You sighed and went to work on that

"Hello there Y/N. How are you this evening my dear?" You had only made it halfway to the front counter when the voice of your lover filled your ears. Before you could comprehend it, Oobleck was suddenly right next to you. Coffee mug in hand and a smirk on his face. "You seem stressed. Is there anything I can do to help?" The way Oobleck spoke, the tone in his voice, it was obvious what he was referring to.

"Gods yes! Some stress relief would be great." You smirked back at Oobleck. "You sure you think you can help me, Bartholomew?" 

"Oh I think I can do more than just help, Y/N." Oobleck said as he took his glasses off. His brilliant blue eyes shone and his smirk looked almost evil. It was so hot. 

"Then get to it. Help me out." You say as you pull the tall man down into a kiss. His only response was to lift you up and carry you to a table where he practically tossed you onto your back. His eyes roamed over your body for a moment before he chuckled.

"I know libraries are supposed to be quiet. But I'm going to make you break that rule." He leaned down to whisper in your ear. "I'm going to make you break it over, and over, and over again." His voice sent chills through your body and you could feel yourself getting wet because of it. Oobleck chuckled at your chills. For a man who was usually so strange and eccentric, he sure knew how to take command in the bedroom. Or the library.

You could feel Oobleck's hands as they roamed over your body. And you couldn't help but sigh when he finally started to remove your clothes. In the blink of an eye, you were completely naked. Curse his speed semblance. But you didn't have time to think too much about it as Oobleck began stroking your pussy slowly. Sending shivers through you every time he brushed his fingertips over your over sensitive bundle of nerves.

"Now now, you're being much too quiet." Oobleck smirked again and rubbed a little harder, making you gasp loudly and moan. "I want to hear you. Tell me how good it feels. Tell me what you want. That is, if you can manage it.

Oobleck was teasing you. You knew was teasing you. Challenging you to break the rule of silence in the library. But you didn't much care for rules right now. You were getting wetter and hotter by the second and you couldn't help but obey him.

"It's good...feels so damn good...driving...me...crazy!" You yelled that last word as Oobleck dipped two long slender fingers into your dripping wet core. You were moaning now. Louder than you usually did as Oobleck went straight to rubbing your G spot. Maybe it was because you were doing this in the library, but everything about this was so much hotter than it usually was. The pleasure was almost unbearable as you moaned even louder now.

"That's it. Such a good girl. But I think it's time we got to the main event." Oobleck said as he pulled his fingers out of you, making you cry out pathetically at the loss. You looked just in time to see him licking his fingers clean before working on taking his own clothes off. 

Gods you loved this. You loved seeing Oobleck strip his clothes off. You loved him pushing you further back onto the table. You loved feeling his extremely hard cock rubbing your thighs and then pussy as he crawled onto the table and leaned over you. 

Oobleck gave no real warning before he started slamming his cock into you. You screamed out in pure pleasure as he filled you with his cock. He reached for your hands to pin them by your wrists on either side of your head.

"Look at me Y/N. Keep your eyes on me. Keep telling me what you want. Keep saying how good it is." Oobleck's voice was commanding. You could barely hear him though over your screaming and moaning. But you managed to open your lust filled eyes and look at Oobleck. His own eyes were were full of primal passion as he stared back at you. You knew he got off on hearing you, so you happily obliged the best you could.

"Fuck Bart! Don't stop! It's so good! Go faster! Please fuck go faster!" You screamed as Oobleck sped up. You couldn't keep your eyes open and your back arched. You could have sworn he was starting to use his semblance and you were in Heaven. His hands let go of your wrists and he held the sides of your head as he made you look at him again.

"I'm about to hit my release. I want you to release with me." Oobleck kissed you hard, slipping his tongue between your lips and making you moan as you returned the sloppy kiss, moving your tongue with his as your release was rapidly building inside of you. 

It only took a few more thrusts for you both to hit the strongest orgasms you've ever had. You were seeing stars as your walls tightened around Oobleck's cock and you squirted all over him. He filled you to overflowing with his cum, the warm feeling making your orgasm last even longer. By the time you caught your breath your limbs were still trembling and they felt like jelly. But you had never been so satisfied in your entire life.

When you looked back at Oobleck, you couldn't stop the breathless chuckle at his appearance. His usually spiky green hair had fallen flat and was sticking to his forehead with sweat. His face was flushed and his eyes were closed as he still tried to catch his breath. You slowly lifted a hand and placed it on his cheek, making him open his eyes to look at you. He smiled softly this time and placed a gentle kiss to your forehead.

"You never cease to amaze me, Y/N." Oobleck said as he stared lovingly at you.

"Funny. I was just about to say the same thing to you."

.........

Ozpin sighed in relief when he saw that it was finally safe to turn the security cameras in the library back on. The poor man had to check periodically through the last few hours and was happy when his librarian and history teacher were finally finished with their activities. He shook his head and sipped at the mug of hot coco in his hands.

"It's impressive how hard they go. I just wish they'd keep their meetings outside of the school."

**Author's Note:**

> Remember, kudos and comments are love!


End file.
